


Wait One Moment

by Homestuck_Gay_Bean



Series: Oc stories [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: "Breaking", BDSM, Broken Mind, Demons doing shit, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kinky, Major surgery, No Consent, Non specific gender role, Oc's being gay, Pet, Pet surgery, Strong BDSM, Weight Gain, Whips, danganronpa oc - Freeform, wig snatching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homestuck_Gay_Bean/pseuds/Homestuck_Gay_Bean
Relationships: Muzikashi Koi/Seven, Original Character/Original Character
Series: Oc stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512260
Kudos: 4





	Wait One Moment

Seven slammed his blinking remote against the dark wood of his coffee table, watching as his bizzare human television flickered with black and white static.  
"Damn it!" He yelped as the black plastic cracked in his hand, a shard of the protective casing landing on the carpeted floor.  
He was still getting the hang of electronics, as well as many other recent inventions. He was a relatively young demon, and only recently had he been forced to hole up somewhere on earth. He smacked another button, and the TV switched to colorful animations, which he accepted, disposing of the remote by chucking it across the room.  
He squeaked sadly, slouching against his sticky couch and groaning loudly.

Muzikashi was sitting by the door, smiling wide. She wrote quickly, working to figure out what would be most likely for this thing she was listening to. It was interesting to listen to the demon squeak about the bullshit that was happening. Whatever that was.  
But, he had been listening to this man for a while. Enjoying the fun that came from spying on people like him. It was a delight to them personally. Seeking out their greatest pleasure and using it against him.

In all honesty, ever since he'd gotten the tv, he used it to watch cheap shitty porn channels as well as whatever cartoon network monstrosity had popped up. Right now, he seemed to be watching some sort of Disney show. It didn't interest him at all.  
After a few moments, he stood up, scrambling over to his open kitchen area to grab a sugary carbonated drink, along with a handful of sodium infused cow flesh sticks. The soda reminded him of heaven's drink, some kind of smooth citrus-y honey syrup. He punctured the aluminum with his fangs, sucking the fizzy content out quickly.

Koi proceeded to bonk their head on the wall, bored of this. They had been watching them for almost a week now, and couldn't find any dirt in them other than their tail.  
Boring stuff, I know. But she wanted to get in with this. Wanted to figure it out. And then humiliate him

He flopped down on his soft floor, gnawing on his snack boredly. He had developed a taste for meats, something not unusual of most demons. His lightly colored tail thumped quietly against the floor, but he froze and sniffed the air when he heard a somewhat loud thump. Sniffing the air, he set down his sticks, warily backing away against his wall and chirping nervously.  
Everything scared him lately, including spooky sounds.

She kept bumping her head against the wall, groaning. "Why must you take so long to be horny!" He muttered, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
This demon needed to calm down and take his pants off.

After a few moments, the anxious creature grabbed his snack and skiddadled back onto the couch, glaring at his television. He had forgotten it was on, and that it was probably what scared him. Seven curled up, clawing the fabric gently. He was horny on main, he didn't need to take his pants off. He couldn't even lay on his couch without boredly humping it.

Koi proceeded to go outside, leaving through the window. She could make it in there. The boredom would not get the best of Muzikashi Koi! The Super High School Level Secret Fetishist!  
Crawling through the windows were easy. But, she would get her hands on that Demon.

He rolled his hips once against the cushion, but sighed, unsatisfied with the feeling. Poor Seven had been stuck inside too long, probably waiting for his fellow demon friend to contact him with some kind of shitty ass sin mission.

She slowly turned off the lights as she went, removing clothes and putting on others. If he wouldn't open up, she would just go to him.  
Next, she removed her short wig, letting her long black hair drape to the middle her back. A small giggle left her as she thought of what she could do to the demon sitting on that couch.

Seven finished his nibbles, staring up at the ceiling with his stone grey eyes. He squeaked once at the cream colored tiles.  
He is bored. Hurry up and fuck his day up.

She turned off the tv, leaving him in total darkness. "Hush now, small demon~" She muttered, covering his eyes just in case.

Seven yelped loudly, jolting at the sudden contact. How had the nervous demon not noticed an intruder?? He scrambled away and to his feet, accidentally tripping over his table.  
"FUCK-" he screamed, tumbling onto the floor.

She giggled again, straddling Seven. "Aw, come on, Sevy! Don't you want to play a game with me?" She purred, wrapping a small leather band around his neck. "Just be a good boy for Daddy and this will only hurt a little."

He flailed against them, confused, afraid, and unfortunately a little bit turned on. "What are you!" He asked, panicking.

Muzikashi smiled, putting her hands in his hair. "Oh, just a very special human." She told the sweet demon, sugar dripping from her voice. "A very special human who wants to show you Darling, a damn good time."

He blushed slightly, his body reacting strangely, though he was terrified. "I am also a, er, human. Get off of me." He smiled awkwardly, hoping the darkness concealed his very not human features.

One of her hands drifted down his back, squeezing his tail gently. "Oh demon, you can't trick me~" Koi purred.

Oh, he was fucked.  
"Ooooh, you've got me." He accepted, voice shakey and uncertain. "What do you want from me, human?" He muttered, his tail twitching away from the touch.

She nodded, leaning down towards him. "Good boy. Daddy just wants my little pet in perfect condition." Moving her hand to his face, she giggled.

He swallowed thickly, flinching away. He knew that some humans tried to keep demons, usually in the past when they knew about them. He never thought it would happen to him. "Ah, uh, what does that mean?" Seven stuttered, pushing against her lightly, trying to move her off of him. Being very small and mostly unmagical suddenly seemed less rewarding than it had before, when he was sneaking into places.

She pulled out a small blade from her tiny black leather skirt. "Daddy wants to make you perfect!" She moaned in his ear, cutting a small bit of skin on his neck.

He squealed loudly, mostly uninjured but still very whiny. He lifted a hand to the side of his head, clutching his feathers for comfort and to protect them. "What is that?" He whimpered, referring to the title. It was one of the few human kinks he hadn't come across. "Who is daddy??"

"Me, my darling demon~" Muzikashi giggled again.  
"And you are my baby boy. My sweet pet. And all mine." She moved to nibble on his ear, smiling.

Seven once again tried to pull away from the strange girl.  
"Oh, uh, I'm not a baby, I've never er, really been a baby. That's an earth thing." He explained. "And, um, you can't keep a demon as a pet. We're smarter than humans."

She nodded, sighing happily. "I know, Darling. That's why I'm going to make you into one for me~ I'm going to damage your body and make you into the perfect little ferret for myself."

"You.. what?" His calm facade broke instantly. "You can't 'damage' me! I'm a demon! I'll- I'll- burn you!" He threatened.

Muzikashi quickly pinned him down with one arm, grabbing a small bottle from her garters.  
"Are you sure, Sevy? You wouldn't want me to have to hurt you so early now, do you?"

He shook his head frantically, biting down on his own lip. He moved his hand from his head to his face, covering his fearful expression with a palm full of soft feathers.

She put the bottle back before stroking the feathers happily. "Sweet, sweet little bean." She hummed.

He snatched them away from her. "Don't touch them." He stuffed the handful protectively into his shirt, attempting to roll onto his front instead.

She raised an eyebrow at Seven, trying to hold him down. It was not as easy as hit looked, so she proceeded to drape herself on him.  
"Aw, come on. I just want to get you calm and ready for your surgery."

"Surgery?" He asked, unfamiliar with that concept, and a little frightened by it. "What is that? And why do I need to be ready?"

She yawned, nuzzling against his neck. "I'm going to make you perfect, you know. Then I'm going to love you. I'm doing this for you. "

"Human, what do you mean by perfect? Have you found a way to redeem me?" He asked, an edge of hope in his tone. Repentance hadn't worked, maybe whatever surgery was would.

She nodded quickly, smiling wide. "At least, you will be in my eyes, Darling."

"How does it work? Will I.. stop being a demon?" He asked, perking up at the idea.

"No, but forget ever talking to another demon ever again. Once you are mine I am keeping you. You'll need me." She trailed down his neck with kisses. "No one will ever take you away from me~"

"Then what's the purpose in even doing it?" He chirped sadly, shaking his head. "No thank you, human. Find someone else."

This caused Muzikashi to pout, looking at Seven sadly. "But Sevy~ Humans would die from this procedure." She then giggled, trailing a finger down his chest. "And did I mention that you have a choice? I sure don't remember that, dear demon, do you?"

He froze, staring quietly up at her in an attempt to find some sign of humor, something to assure him she wasn't serious. "I don't want it." He repeated, clawing at the floor to get away.

She sat up slightly, her grin widening. "I don't care." She pulled out the small bottle from her garters again, opening it just enough for a drop to leaking into the cut she had made on his neck.

Seven whimpered, raising a hand to weakly try and wipe the liquid away. "What is that?" He asked fearfully, unsure of what crazy shit this bizzare human literally had up their sleeve.

A giggle left the girl as she screwed the cap back on tightly. "Holy water! Got it from a nun who was into being degraded. Got all hot and heavy just by me calling her a demon!"

He hissed at her, letting out another small, choked cry of fear. He seemed to be very verbal in a squeaky kind of way."It hurts!"

She nodded quickly, moving down to lick the wound. "I know~ She mumbled against his throat. "And it will hurt so much more when you can't defend yourself!" God she's psychotic.

"What do you mean?" The demon shoved her harshly, backing away across the carpet. "I don't know what you're trying to do to me, but its not going to happen!"

She stood up, staring down at him. "Oh? Hm. I guess then Daddy is going to have to do this the hard way then." She continued to stare, waiting to move.

He shook his head, unsteadily pushing himself up to his feet. The room was still dark, so he stumbled quickly towards his closest weapon; the cracked television remote. "Stay away from me." He warned nervously. "You don't know what you've gotten yourself into, human."

She started laughing gently, her voice echoing through the room loudly. "Are you sure?" She asked, something latching onto the demons wrist. "I'm going to break you. Mind and body will soon be no more than a simple little-" She broke out laughing again, louder.

Seven squinted down at his arm in the dark, trying to figure out what was going on. He was close to hyperventilating now, nearly collapsing from fear as his trembling legs failed to hold him. He was too weak to fight someone so well equipped, and he didn't even have a good weapon. "Just leave me alone, its not worth it. " The demon begged, backing himself into a corner.

The thing latched onto him tugged him close to her. "But it is. God, it is so worth it." She moaned, holding him up. She was doing this on purpose. Filling him with fear and trying to cause his ill foreseen unconsciousness. She had been studying him long enough. And she was finally ready to keep someone she experimented with.

He struggled pointlessly against it, tears already dripping from his face. "Please! I don't know what you want from me, but I'll do anything! Please don't hurt me." He inwardly cringed- what kind of demon couldn't even fight a human? A new one, obviously, but that didn't console him any.

A pang of sweetness shot through her, her facade changing slightly. Releasing a bit of fabric from her shoulders she hugged him, trying to calm his crying. "Aw, Sevy, don't cry sweetheart. Daddy's got you." She hummed gently.

He stood stiffly, uncertain of whether to trust her seemingly false sympathy. It didn't matter though, he fell limp against her in mere moments, sniffling into the humans shirt.

She consoled him, keeping him close. It was like an entirely different person was talking to him. Yet, they seemed to have the same motive. Keeping him close. "There... Good boy."

He whined, tilting his head back to look up at her. "What did you say?" He asked, obviously confused and shocked. He wasn't good- and if he was, the idea of being good definitely turned him on a little.

She stroked his hair, smiling sweetly at him. "I said you were a good boy. Good boys make Daddy happy." She told him, kissing his forehead.

"Oh." He moaned quietly, biting down hard on his lip and hiding his face. This human was very, very confusing, having seemingly gone from sadistic-sexy to gentle-sexy. "I'll be good." He mumbled awkwardly, still trembling pretty hard against her.

She nodded happily, a hand snaking up to his neck. "Good. Daddy's Little good boy wants to make Daddy happy, right?" Almost there. So close.

He flinched away, but after a moment of quiet consideration, leaned into the touch. "Uh.. yeah, I, want to make you happy." He agreed hesitantly.

She pushed into a pressure point quickly, hoping for it to be enough to startle him the rest of the way there. "Good."

He gasped and squirmed, uncomfortable with the somewhat painful touch, and quickly clung to her shirt. "Mmf.." He huffed in shy protest.

"Shh... It's okay, Daddy's got you, Sweetie." She cooed to him, continuing to stroke his hair. Frustration started boiling in her core, wanting to start his surgery soon.

Seven nodded, his grip lessening slightly as he compliantly fell silent. Whatever she intended to do couldn't be so bad, he decided, assuming she had likely changed her mind about hurting him.

She sighed, scooping him up. "Shh. Daddy's just going to move you to the bedroom." She told him, not wanting to hear him protest.

The demon managed a halfhearted and fearful smile, quietly agreeing to go along with whatever she did. It was nicer that way, and actually something he could enjoy.

She placed him onto the bed, almost scowling in the darkness. Why this has to be so difficult she had no idea.

He nuzzled against his soft blankets, rolling around on the bed playfully before pausing to look at her expectantly. "Are you going to turn the lights on?" He asked her.

ThisOneNerd07/29/2019  
Pursing her lips, she shook her head. "No, pet." A simple sentence, separating him from her. He loved the pronouns game. Confused doctors and nurses all around the globe

He squinted, resuming his show of excited squirming and playing for a few more moments. "Fuck me?" He asked shamelessly, sitting up.

She hummed at the idea, nodding. "Okay." She walked over to him, a strong powerful look in her eyes.

He grinned, his legs falling apart easily. Finally, something he was good at doing. He wouldn't feel so weak and powerless when it came to sex, he figured.

~~~

She sat up, making sure Seven wouldn't follow her. He would sleep soon. And she could finally fucking start.

The demon was already much more relaxed, and conveniently naked, curled up sleepily in his now messy comforter. He whined loudly when she sat up, rolling over to look at her. "Where are you goin?"

She sighed, smiling at him. "Daddy just needs a little to drink, Sevy. I'll be back soon." She said as sweetly as she could.

"I want a drink! Will you bring me something?" He asked innocently, burying his face as cutely as he could in the pillows. "Please daddy?"

"Sure, baby. I'll grab my sweet boy some milk." At least she was finally breaking down his damn walls. "Daddy will be right back."

He yawned and nodded, smiling once more before rolling over to face away from her. His tactic had worked! He didn't know entirely what daddy meant, but that weird human sure seemed to like hearing it. He decided to say it as often as he could without sounding uneducated.

Once she was out of the room she moved straight to grab some liquor. Any form of alcohol would do, she just needed some now.

He pawed at his blankets, moving his pillow down between his legs. He waited patiently for the human to return, though he considered calling out to her once or twice in just a few short minutes. He was very needy and very annoying.

She soon came back with the milk, smiling sweetly at Seven. "Here you go, Sevy." She said, handing him the cold glass.

He sat up with it, chirping happily. He basically lived off of milk, soda, and alcohol. "How do you know my name?" He asked suddenly, tilting his head.

She paused momentarily, nodding a little. "Intuition." She muttered, stroking his hair.

"I didn't know humans had that." He hummed, leaning against her hand and casually chugging his milk.

She nodded, handing him a second glass of milk. "Here, Darling. Wanna fill you up so you sleep good."

"Why do I have to sleep?" He asked, untrusting. He accepted it anyway, drinking just as quickly. "You're not going to try anything, right? Because I'm warning you now. Humans can't kill demons."

"Because it's important to Daddy that you do." She said, hoping it would work. "And I know, I wouldn't try to hurt you, darling Sevy."

He handed the cup back, sprawling out over his blankets. "Thank you, daddy." He murmured softly, smirking. With a little bit of help from the fact that he was a slightly magical being, he quickly allowed himself to pass out, hoping to please the surprisingly gentle human.

She sighed, nodding. "Good." She placed a small napkin over his nose, wanting to make sure he would stay asleep as she moved him to her set up in the living room. A cold silver table with her materials lined up next to it. This surgery was going to be fun.

He was sleeby boy, he wasn't gonna fight it. Allowing himself such vulnerability around a devious human was a huge mistake on his part.

She strapped him down and changed into a good clean outfit. "My good little baby~" She purred before starting the surgery.

~~~

She finished up the last stitch on his chest, smiling at her handy work. She made him perfect. Absolutely perfect.

After a while, sleeby boy is not so sleeby. He twitches slightly against his restraints, mumbling in his sleep. He ached, all over.

"Human..?" He finally groaned, after what was probably a very long time. Surgery fucks a boi up you know.

She was sitting on the couch, watching him closely. "Oh! Sevy, you're awake!" She giggled standing above him suddenly. "You're surgery was such a success, Daddy is so happy!"

He opened his eyes, blinking up at her. "What..?" He tried to sit up, yelping quietly. The table he was on was both uncomfortable and gross. "S-surgery??"

She nodded, stroking his hair. "Yup! I told you I'd make you perfect, Sevy!" She gestured to his arms and legs, now no more that nubs at the knees and elbows.

He lifted his head, dropped it again, wiggled around, and screamed. "YOU SAWED MY LIMBS OFF!" He wailed, already crying again. A terrified part of him worried that she'd done more, but how much worse could a person do??

"No no no! Sevy, I only got rid of the bits you didn't need! You can still get around with the bits I left you with." She showed him his his elbows and knees were simply bandaged. "Daddy still loves you, Sevy!"

He screamed again, sobbing violently. "Let me up you bitch!" He snarled, "What else did you do? Take half my brain?" The demon shouted sarcastically.

She laughed at that notion, shaking her head. "No, Seven. But you're about to rip your stitched if you don't stop moving." She was being very serious.

"Let me up." He demanded again, glaring at her. "And fucking explain!"

She rolled her eyes, slowly unbuckling the demon. She scooped him up, holding him close to her chest. "Okay, baby. Daddy's got you."

He slammed his nubs against her furiously. "They will grow back and I will kill you. It will take months. But I will do it." He promised her.

"Please stop! You aren't healed yet!" She screeched, restraining him with her arms. "We don't want you bleeding out. Or would you rather want me to mix holy water with your beer."

He threw his head back and cried louder, causing the room to smell slightly of lighter fluid. "You have to take me to Hell now. We are gonna fucking fix me I swear."

She hissed, slapping him across the face. "Really? So you can be stuck down there and punished for being stupid? Or worse, stuck up here for missions that never come! Hell doesn't want you, Seven! You need to realize that."

"Why would they punish me?" He scowled, struggling to try and rub the aching red handprint across his face. "I know people who can help me."

ThisOneNerd07/29/2019  
"For failing the temptation of a dumb human." She frowned. "Letting yourself be damaged by me. You're the one who went to sleep. Left yourself unguarded." She hissed these words at him, trying to stop him from messing up his bandages.

He considered that and... yeah, his ruler Asmodeus was kind of a huge bitch. They'd probably limit his porn to paw patrol sex drawn by 12 year olds, or cut his dick off.  
"I didn't let you do this." He snarled, smacking his nubs even harder.

"Yet you trusted me. A stranger who's been spying on you for weeks." She held him down with her own body, not wanting him to get hurt. "And you will be mine. I don't care what you have to say. I'll knock you out and scramble your mind and break your larynx. Then I'll make you semi blind so you really are an animal."

"What's a larynx..?" He mumbled quietly, staring sadly away from her. He felt hopeless. And embarrassed. And mad at himself, mostly.

"How your body can speak." She told him, sighing as he stopped struggling. That made this easier for her. "Without it, you'd be able to make noises, but no words."

He cried harder at the thought of being unable to speak, closing his eyes again. He decided to just ignore the human for now.

She slowly stroked his hair, humming gently. "It's okay, Sevy. I won't do that to you unless you are going to be a bad boy."

The demon said nothing, he simply stared at the floor. He was going to have a rough couple of months with this fucker.

A sigh left her as she scooped him up again. "You'll be stuck in bed for a week or two and then it'll take a few weeks for you to learn to crawl around." She told his darling as she held a glass of milk up to his mouth.

Seven drank some, before spitting it out at her and rolling over to face away. "I'm not crawling anywhere." He sniffled.

"Then you'll be bed ridden until I help you." She countered. She didn't want her sweet ferret stuck in bed. She wanted him running around and excited.

"I'm going to kill you." He grunted, snarling at her again. "I can deal with being in bed, its all I do."

Quickly she pulled out the small bottle from its current hiding place in her bra. Dripping a few drops onto his stitches she scowled at him.

He grit his teeth and rolled further away to cry harder. "You're fucking horrible."

She nodded, sighing. "You'll learn to love me or starve."

"I'll never love you, you cut my limbs off!" He sobbed. "I can't do anything. I can't go outside places, I can't feed myself, I can't masturbate, I can't even use the goddamn bathroom."

"Did you really do those things before?" She asked him, knowing the answer. "Did you honestly have a good life before? Now you have someone who wants to take care of you, and own you. Before you were worthless. Hell didn't want you. And neither did the humans. Why are you being mean to the only one who wants you."

The speech didn't really help him stop crying. "WELL I CERTAINLY MASTURBATED AND PISSED BEFORE." He hollared, struggling to sit up. Of course he enjoyed being owned, he was a bdsm fanatic. But he never actually thought anyone would want him- so partially, she was right.

"Masturbation isn't necessary, and I shall help you to the bathroom for now." She pulled out a black bound book engraved with gold emblems.

He whined, watching her curiously. "Masturbation IS necessary. I'm a demon of fucking lust." He justified. "What is that?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure it is? I'm assuming that means you don't want sex?" She asked, and small laugh escaping her. "Don't worry about this book."

He waved his little arms at it, trying to take it from her. He fell face first into the bed instead. "What's the book?"

She helped him sit again, smiling wide."Daddy's little secret, Darling."

"You cut my limbs off, you repay me now by showing me the book." He demanded, wiping the tears that still fell onto his own shoulder. "Oh, yeah, put clothes on me too."

"Fine. And you are wearing your new clothes already!" She said gesturing to the expensive leather collar.

"Yeah, uh. A little more." He looked down at his body, and his weird leg stubs. "Shorts. Underwear, even."

She looked at him slightly confused. "Ferrets don't wear shorts or underpants, Sevy." She said a serious look on her face.

"Ferrets don't wear collars." He countered, his face bright red. "I want clothing. Real clothing."

"You're my pet. Pets wear collars." She said, pushing him back onto the bed. "And no. No clothes. You're a demon of lust right? BDSM must be a big thing for you. So you must know why I'm doing this."

"I know why you're doing this. But I just want a little bit of my dignity preserved, thank you! You can pick what I wear! I can't dress myself anyway." He tried to convince her, wiggling closer again. "I'll wear anything you want, just please give me something. Please daddy?"

She pretended to think about it for a second, sighing. "Well, to do have a little something you will be allowed to wear."

He struggled to sit up. "Yes, give me." He nodded. Anything was better than being naked, he decided.

ThisOneNerd07/29/2019  
She got up, going out to grab something from the drawers. It seems she has put her stuff around the place already. "Here you go, darling!" She said holding up a small black leather thong.

He slammed himself against the bed, screaming in frustration. "I hate you. Put it on me. Is that all you've got, or do you have more cheap leather gear?" He groaned.

She frowned, staring at him. "Excuse me? I used my hard earned money to buy my sweet pet beautiful accessories, and he is rude. I don't believe I want to give you these."

He grumbled to himself for a minute, flicking his tail agitatedly. "Sorry. Thank you, daddy."

She nodded, coming over to the bed. "Sit still and I'll have this on easily." She hummed, pulling the demon close.

He was too emotionally drained at that point to really do much besides nibble gently on her arm, but that was because he's a bored ferret and he wanted to play wrestle.

She chuckled, stroking his tail happily. "Wanna play, Sevy? Does my sweet baby wanna play?"

He bit her again, squeaking ferociously. He would teach this human a lesson for sawing his arms and legs! He rolled onto his back and waved his new paw-like stumps in the air at her.

A giggle left her this time as she grab a squeaky toy for her lovely little ferret. "Oh? Be careful, don't want to have to sew you up again."

He paused his flailing. "Help me get comfortable." He requested, struggling to roll back over. He would need to pull his blankets and pillows together again to make a proper bed for himself, since he'd be here for a while. At least, he hoped he got to keep his bed.

She nodded, helping make a small little nest for him.  
"Cutie." She giggled, petting him. It was so cute.

He ignored her, tugging a few last details into place before curling up to gnaw on his favourite pillow. "Ok, you can leave now."

She nodded, standing up."I'm going to make you something to eat, and a bowl of milk." She pet him before leaving the room.

"I want vodka." He hollered, curling his tail around himself. Something was missing. He shook his head, and panicked when no feathers fell out of his hair. Because they were in his shirt. Not a problem, just ask when the weird human got back, he told himself.

She started grabbing stuff, meats and cheeses for him, ignoring the request for vodka. She filled a bowl with milk, and headed back to the room. Setting down the items, she smiled sweetly

"I need my feathers." He hissed, glancing around frantically. "Where did you put them!"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "What? You mean those feathers in your old shirt? Why are those so important, Sevy?"

"Bring them. Now." He demanded, clearly very upset by the idea of losing them.

She went quickly and grabbed them for him. "Here you go, sweet noodle baby."

He hissed at her, baring his fangs before delicately taking them in his teeth, tucking them into his blanket. "Never fucking touch them again."

She nodded, sitting next to him. "Who's are they..?" She asked quietly a few minutes later.

"Mine." He mumbled, sticking his face into them. "From before."

"I bet you miss it. Or something. The closest thing I have to how you feel is almost getting shoved off of a cruise boat because I killed someone on accident." She muttered.

"I miss it sometimes. It honestly sucked. And my time to make the Choice was running out anyway, I probably would have chosen Heaven." He explained vaguely, choosing to ignore that comment. He eyed the food she had brought him cautiously, deciding against trying it for now.

She pushed the food towards him. "Eat. It'll be easier if you trust me so you don't starve." She smiled at him happily. "Please. You need to eat."

"I can go weeks before I need food." He shrugged. "I'll eat whats left of my legs."

"No, you need those." She raised her voice slightly, moving a hand to over top her breasts.

He bent down, proving to be quiet flexible, and began chewing on his bloodied bandages. He was not fucking around.

She pushed him back, pressing his torso against the bed. "Bad. Bad bad boy." She muttered, shoving a sausage into his mouth.

He chirped angrily at her, spitting it back out. "Fine! I'll eat the damn food, but not on my bed!"

"Why not. You're comfortable in your little nest, and I'm not letting you eat at the table as if you were human." She countered, smirking.

"I'm not a human." He informed her dryly. "Its my table. I own it. Take me there, now."

"Hm. No. You're going to eat here. You can't get there yourself without passing out from blood loss, so you'll eat here." Smiling, she continued. "You're a ferret now. Get used to it."

"Carry me there, bitch." He snarled, trembling slightly. Wooo, he still had his spirit. "I'm not a ferret, I'm a demon. A cursed fucking demon." And with that, he began waddling to the edge, yelping and falling with each 'step'.

She picked him up, stopping him from being hurt. "Daddy doesn't enjoy your tone, Sweetie." She frowned, spanking his bottom.

He struggled against her, growling. "I don't enjoy your face!" He snapped back.

She continued to spank him harder

He glared at her, pretending to be unfazed by it. Mostly it was just humiliating and annoying.

She frowned, putting him down onto the bed. "Eat."

He flopped back into his nest, and once again began to quietly cry.

She pet him gently, frowning.  
"Baby, please. It'll make Daddy happy if you can be a good boy for me."

"Suck my balls." He growled, wiggling away from her. "I don't want to be a 'good boy'."

"Really?" She asked, standing up. "Do you know what happens to bad boys when they are bad boys?" She placed a hand between her large breasts, pulling out the bottle.

He buried his face in the blanket, inhaling the sweet scent of his feathers and bracing himself for the pain that was to come. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of making him scream this time.

She waited, pulling something else from her boot. He couldn't see it, but it was a lovely red leather whip, tipped with metal bands.  
"Will you be good, sweet boy?"

He didn't answer, nuzzling further into the folds of his blanket. No, he would not be 'good'. Not for a monster like her.

With his silence she snarled, flicking her wrist. This caused the whip to lash onto his back, leaving angry red marks.

He squeaked, hissing into the suddenly not so comforting fabric. He fought the urge to turn back and see what she had hit him with.

"Eat your lunch. Now." She growled, glaring down at him.

He didn't.

She whipped again, smacking his back harder

Seven squealed, turning around to glare up at her with tear filled eyes. "I'll eat the damn food." He growled, defeated.

She nodded, pushing the food close to Seven. "Okay. Do it."

He looked very much like a frightened animal, his ears pulled back and his tail tucked neatly between his legs as he trembled on his aching paws. Carefully, he stepped forward, lowering his face to the bowl of milk- a jolt of pain went through his body and he collapsed face first into the liquid, choking and spilling it onto his bed.

She rushed to his side, helping him up. "Oh sweet baby boy, are you alright? Oh no, I need to redo your bandaging and clean your nest. Shh... It's okay baby, Daddy's go you." She cooed, making sure he was okay.

He squeaked angrily at her, trying and failing to flee backwards into his pile. He knew he shouldn't trust her food! It attacked him.

She set him down moving it closer to a more stable spot, sighing a bit. "Baby, please. You need to eat. I'm sorry that you fell but you aren't healed yet."

"I am fine with starving." He decided, resting on his stomach. "I don't want your food."

She looked at him sadly, holding him carefully.  
"Darling..."

He attempted a threatening snarl, it came out as a whimper. He wanted absolutely nothing to do with her but at the same time wanted to be very good for her. "Youre an idiot if you think I'll make a good pet. I don't know how to be a pet. I don't even know how to be a demon."

She stroked him gently, humming gently. "You will eventually. Either by you learning or by surgery." She frowned, grabbing bandages from the side table next to the bed. "Give me your limbs."

"I don't have limbs, asshole. You took them." The demon grumbled, tucking his armstubs under his chest.

She bit her lip, frowning. "Give me then or they'll get infected and I'll have to take them all off"

"Good. Then you'll leave me the fuck alone." He pushed himself up quickly, shoving both legs painfully under himself. He is now an odd humanoid catbun.

She shook her head, scooping him into her lap. "No, I won't." She said, picking up a sausage for him. Holding it to his mouth, she gave him a pleading look.

"When I heal, I'm going to cut your limbs off. While you're awake. I'm going to make you crawl on the bloody stumps and then I am going to drown you in fucking milk." He hissed, his completely dark eyes narrowed and glaring at her. "And I will see you again in Hell."

She snarled, dripping holy water onto his chest. "Don't fuck with me. Continue acting like this and by tomorrow morning, you'll be no more than a little obedient ferret."

He hissed back grunting in pain as the liquid left violent red marks on his pale skin. "Really? Because so far you don't seem capable of much more than threats and pathetic torture attempts." He rolled his eyes. "You'd like me to be good, but you haven't given me any reason as to why I should be good for you."

She growled at him, pouring more of it onto his skin. "Whore, you need to be good so I can feed you and love you! So I don't feel like I need to drain you of your fucking blood!"

He kept his mouth shut, staring up at her and breathing heavily from the anger and pain. After a few moments, his gaze softened, and he looked more like a kicked puppy than a cornered animal. "Whatever. I can't change your mind, and I can't get out of here, so just do what you want." He mumbled, rage fading to a broken indifference. He would just have to wait to heal before he got out. His gaze fell away from her face, and he stared down at the damp blankets, lifting his stubs for her to rebandage.

She nodded, sighing. She soon removed the old bandages, disinfecting the wounds and rewrapping his limbs with the fresh bandages. "Good boy... Daddy is going to treat you very well once you start acting good."

He scoffed quietly, barely squirming despite the pain. He'd felt worse, obviously; a large portion of his flesh had been rapidly burned off of him while he plummeted an unimaginable distance towards a solid surface. That didn't mean having shit poured on his stitched up limbs felt very good.

She pet him gently when she was done, grabbing him some sausage. She just wanted him to be happy, and safe. "You're so good. If you continue like this then Daddy will treat you later."

He ignored her, allowing his mouth to fall open to accept the food. Seven honestly didn't want any sort of treat from her, he just wanted her to leave. He hoped he would at least get to spend his night alone.

She smiled, humming. "Alright baby. I'm going to go leave for a bit. I'll be back. If you need me, I'll be back in an hour or so."

The demon laughed again at the idea of needing her, still refusing to actually look at her. He considered asking where she was going, but he didn't really care. He just wanted to sleep and forget the day had even happened.

She left, turning off the lights for him. She wasn't actually leaving. Just going out to sit on the couch and read.

He cursed quietly once she was gone, curling up in his slightly damp nest. He couldn't sleep; he was far too anxious. Anytime he considered it he felt even more deeply terrified, until eventually he actually got sick from it, quietly gagging and expelling what little contents his stomach had held.

She soon returned with tea and milk, humming gently. "Sevy!" She laughed, smiling wide. "I brought tea and milk!"

He stifled a groan, staring blankly at his wall. He now smelled like milk, blood, and vomit, and he felt like shit, so pleasing her by pretending to give a fuck was not high on his to do list.

She ran over quickly, eyes wide. "Baby! Are you okay? Oh no, oh no!" She scooped him up into her lap, petting him gently. "Sweetie? Oh, tell me what happened to you."

He shuddered against her, uttering a small, miserable noise of discontentment. It wasn't like he had meant to be sick, it was the overwhelming stress of his situation finally catching up to him. He still assumed she would hurt him for it, though. His tiny body shook as he painfully gagged, the sensation of stress induced dry heaving being unfamiliar to the fairly healthy demon.

She stroked him carefully, humming a soothing tone into Sevens ear. "Shh... It's okay baby, I will keep you safe. I'll make sure you get better. I'll make the sick go away." She acting very motherly, yet called herself Daddy around him.

Eventually he stopped, not really thanks to her, but more so the fact that he nearly passed out. He stopped half dying, his coughs turning to heavy breaths and whines.

She grabbed tea, holding it up to the small demon. "This will help soothe your stomach, but only slow sips okay? I'd you drink too much at once you'll get worse."

He hesitated, suspecting it might be tainted by rat poison or some other cruel substance to make him even sicker. But it wasn't like he had anything to lose. Sighing shakily, he tested it, before letting out a small breath of relief.

She nuzzle against his head, smiling. "Good boy. Just drink it slowly, and you'll be okay." She hummed, petting him happily. "Good, good boy."

He looked mildly disgusted by her, but continued drinking regardless. The tea did help, both his stomach and nerves, but he wasn't about to admit that. And he didn't really want to speak, or explain why he had been sick to begin with.

She sighed, knowing he didn't trust her. Most people didn't trust her. Especially with what she did to him. "I'm gonna keep you safe."

He tilted his head to look at her, an expression of sarcastic humor almost spreading across his face as his lips twitched upwards. He kept his expression flat, though, even as he opened his mouth to reply snarkily about his lack of arms or legs. Because really, he wasn't very safe. He decided against getting himself in trouble and looked away again, disregarding her completely. 

She sighed again, frowning at her new pet. She wouldn't say anything to him. He wasn't happy. She could see that. Sadly, she believes the only way to make him happy would be breaking him more.

He slumps down in her arms, his eyes drooping slightly. He was beyond exhausted and completely unable to sleep, and stressed beyond imagination. He began to chew on his lip, leaving bloody scratches from his own fangs

She continued to shush him, starting to tell him he'd be safe again and again. She needed to keep him safe, until he is calm enough to do the second surgery. Make him perfect.

He began to cry again, the blood and tears falling onto her legs as he broke down into sobs once again.

Her eyes widened, holding him closer. "Baby? Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Of course I'm not okay, damn it, I'm in pain and I'm a failure and you hurt me!" The demon sniffled, finally looking up at her for more than a glance as he spoke.

"Excuse me? I made you better! I helped you. You were alone. No one cared for you before! You should blame hell for the shit they put you through after you fell!" She hissed at him.

"Why don't you understand, you could have cared for me without sawing my limbs off!" He snapped, beginning to squirm again. "You don't know anything about me, human!"

She snarled, glaring down at him. "I know more about you than anyone else! I have been watching you for weeks! Spying and watching and documenting you!"

He flinched slightly, his tone wavering and laced with fear. "You- you probably don't even know my name, from before! Or what I did! Or who I was! And thats all that matters. Who I was before."

She paused for a second. "No. I may not know, Seven. But you wanna know who you aren't. You aren't who you were before. You aren't who you were yesterday or the day before because that's how being around humans works. They're opinions and wants change on a day to day basis, changing others with them. It's scary but fucking true. That something someone held dear to their hearts, can drastically change because of another human being."

He shook his head, licking the blood away from his lip and laughing. He was half tempted to just piss on her. "Sure. Pretend you're right."

She shook her head, standing up to leave.  
"I am, and you fucking know it. Deep down you know how fucking right I am."

He put his head down and covered his face, once again passively ignoring her. She was too crazy to be reasoned with, he just needed to realize that.

She left the room, muttering something under her breath. She just wanted to make him happy, after all the demon has been through.

He flopped to the end of his bed, shivering there to avoid laying in vomit. He rested his face on his little arms, pouting quietly. He hated everything at that point, really.

~~~

The next morning Muzikashi brought Seven a balanced breakfast. Protein, carbs, and a bowl of milk as usual.  
"Sevy, I brought you breakfast."

The demon pretended to sleep, though he hadn't gotten much rest that night. He was cold and afraid, not a good combo.

She sighed, leaving the meal next to him to clean up the mess. She had started preparing the next part of the surgery, but of course, dumb conscious is finding a way to be a dick to her.

He opened one eye, watching her clean his mess. His blankets would need washed and he would tear her throat out for putting his feathers in with them.

She carefully separated the feathers, laying them on top of Seven. A small giggle left her as she looked at the presumably sleeping demon covered in feathers.

He sighed quietly, relieved that they had been rescued. At least the annoying, disrespectful human had allowed him to keep that much of his past.

She soon left with the blankets and pillows to clean them, petting Seven gently. "It's okay... You'll be happy soon..." She mumbled quietly.

He squirmed away from her, shoving his face into the bed again. It was kind of obvious he was awake, but he thought his act was convincing.

She sighed, leaving the room. She didn't want to upset him. That was the literal opposite of what she wanted.

He quickly opened his eyes, hopping up to examine the food. He was very hungry, and wanted to eat as much as he could before she came back. He started with his milk again, carefully tipping it with his mouth so he wouldn't have to shove his face in the bowl like an animal.

On the plate was some eggs bacon sausage and a thick bowl of oatmeal.

He sniffed at the food cautiously. Usually he just ate this stuff raw, it tasted better that way. He decided to eat the bacon and sausage, ignoring the rest, before yeeting the rest onto the floor by shoving it with his head. He didn't eat that mushy garbage.

The lovely Koi soon came back with clean blankets and another plate of food. She smiled at him, noticing the mess he made.  
"Sevy, why didn't you eat all of your breakfast? It's very important to eat a balanced breakfast. A growing boy like you needs it!"

He turned away from her, sliding back down to rest on his tummy on top of his feathers. What he needed was to go to the bathroom, but he was saving that for when she really pissed him off.

She set down the plate and blankets, scooping up the demon. "Come on, Darling. We're gonna get you cleaned up." She hummed, carrying him to the bathroom.

"No!" He yelped, kicking her as hard as he could, which was not very hard. "I don't need to be cleaned!"

"Would you rather sit in that bed and piss yourself?" She asked, not stopping her walk to the bathroom.

"...No." He grumbled, stopping his struggling. He still squeaked angrily a few times, though. He just hoped she hadn't disturbed the nest of clothing he kept in his bathtub.

She nodded, opening the door. "While we're here, why do you have a pile of clothes in your bathtub? I've been wondering." She asked.

"Its where I sleep. Leave it alone." He hissed, offended by her confusion. What else would it be?

She nodded, setting him down on the counter.  
"Alright then."

"You humans can be so stupid sometimes. Did you not know that I only eat meat? You would, but you didn't bother to ask me what I like to eat." He told her grumpily.

She sighed, shaking her head. "I know you only eat meat doofus, but I need to give you healthy meals."

"Your healthy meals is garbage. I won't eat that grey stuff. And I want my food uncooked. Is that really so hard to provide?" He complained, laying down on his counter.

She shook her head, pulling out a pack of uncooked bacon from her bag.  
"Is this good enough?"

"Yes. But I'm not hungry now." The demon didn't really eat much, he didn't need to, and he didn't want to most days. "Just let me piss already."

She sighed, removing his leather thong and letting him do his business. Turned around, she opened the bacon, humming gently.

She was still in the room, but it was still more privacy and dignity than he had even dared to hope for. He finished quickly, glaring at her back the whole time. "Done. Back to bed." He insisted, not wanting cleaned up by her.

She nodded, taking him back.  
"Here, eat."  
She said offering him the bacon.

He ignored it, snuggling into his now clean blankets. Any food she tired to feed him would likely end up on the floor along with the oatmeal and eggs he had made a mess of.

She sighed, cleaning up his mess.  
"Okay baby, rest now. I'll redo your bandages later."

He whined quietly, moving to the edge of the bed. He was crawling quite easily now, although it was mostly scooting as he didn't actually know how to crawl with his modified limbs. His body had healed itself rather quickly. Sealing wounds was easy for him, growing back entirely new limbs was not.  
"Its boring as fuck in here. I want to watch my TV."

She shook her head, pulling a few more toys like the one from yesterday. "Here you go, Darling. Brand New toys for my growing boy." She giggled a little.

"I don't want those. And demons don't grow!" He hissed, hobbling over and smacking the toys back in her direction.

She giggled again, giving him the toys back. "If you don't want them, I'll take them to your toy bin, but I am not letting you watch TV while I work." She told him, smirking at the ideas running through her mind.

"Work on what?" He asked curiously, wondering what kind of bullshit she was getting up to in HIS house. He even picked up one of the toys with his mouth, wiggling a bit and squeaking it. "I'll play out there." He mumbled around the toy.

She thought about it, ruffling the demons hair. "Okay, you can play out there, but I'll be keeping a close eye on you, Darling." She told him, scooping him up. "I also want you to eat more that you do. It's important."

Seven mentally congratulated himself for being so smart, contentedly squeaking his toy as she took him out. He nodded in distracted agreement. At least she was actually giving him food he would eat now, even if he greatly disliked having to lick most of it from a bowl or plate. His mood seemed to greatly improve from the depressive state now that he could play with a little bit of freedom.

She took.him out to the living room, setting him into a pen that took up most of the room and was filled with toys. "Here you go, Darling. There's some raw ribs in the corner for you I want you to finish eating before lunch."

He groaned quietly, annoyed at having to be stuck in a pen. Glaring around the enclosure, he took a cautious step forward, trying to figure out how he could walk around on solid ground. He found it to be pretty easy, if not irritating that he had to stiffly waddle/hop around. It was very much like how a ferret walked, and finally he began to understand what the crazy human had meant by doing this to him.

At least there were a lot of toys to distract himself with.

She soon sat down on the couch, humming gently and she read through the gold book. She would periodically look up and watch Seven for a little bit, smiling at how cute he looked.

As soon as the demon mastered walking, he began to dutifully drag his toys to a corner of his pen, quietly squeaking to himself as he formed a pile of them. Occasionally if he found one he liked, he would throw it around for a moment, thoroughly beating it up before it joined the rest of the toys.  
Suddenly, he chirped very loudly as he stumbled upon what appeared to be a small rubber toy tire. Getting an idea, he picked it up and snapped his head towards the side of his pen. It bounced off, and he repeated the action until it went flying over the top of the barrier.

Koi soon looked up, confused at what the hell his little demon pet was doing. As she saw the tire fly across the room, she burst out laughing, getting up to go get it.  
"Good job, baby! But let's keep your toys inside so we don't make a mess of things, okay?"

He hopped over to the edge, steadying himself against the pen as he stood on his hind nubs and and dropped another toy over.

She raised an eyebrow at him covered over to him. "Whatcha doing, Sweetie?" She asked, putting the tire toy back into the pen.

He grabbed the toy, flinging it towards her excitedly. "Throw it back." He instructed, hopping backwards.

She laughed, picking it up and throwing it at him, smiling wide. "Here you go! She said excitedly.

He smacked it around for a moment, before tossing it again, almost falling as flicked his head hard enough to throw it back. As soon as it was in the air, he rolled onto his back, waiting to catch it.

She happily caught it, throwing it back to the demon. Giggling, she watched him, excited.

He pinned it to his stomach, cuddling it awkwardly, before rolling over on top of it and staring up at her. He wasn't sure what he was doing or why, but it definitely had her in a good mood, so he kept at it.

She walked closer to the pen, reaching down to pet him. She was smiling wide, her entire aura showing pure glee. "You're so cute, you know that?"

He shook his head, standing up and nuzzling against her arm, very gently biting a few times. Without thinking, he even licked her hand once or twice, before backing away and looking confused by his own actions.

She giggled, walking slowly to another corner of the pen. She pointed down at a plate of ribs, raw and cold. "Are ya hungry, Baby? Don't want this delicious snack going to waste, now do we?"

Seven wandered over, sniffing it for a minute. No, he didn't really want to eat it off the plate. He shook his head and, politely as he could, grabbed his tire and slunk away to hide behind his toy pile.

He slumps down in her arms, his eyes drooping slightly. He was beyond exhausted and completely unable to sleep, and stressed beyond imagination. He began to chew on his lip, leaving bloody scratches from his own fangs

She continued to shush him, starting to tell him he'd be safe again and again. She needed to keep him safe, until he is calm enough to do the second surgery. Make him perfect.

He still didn't trust her, or even like her very much, but the play session had him feeling a bit more relaxed. He dragged his toy back over, dropping it beside him while he cautiously began munching on it, flinching away occasionally.

She pet him gently as he ate, humming a soft and gentle tune. "Good boy! Good boy eating it all for, Daddy~" She purred.

He started to lean into the touch again, licking her fingers clean and squirming. Of course he was turned on again, everything turned him on. He whined quietly, but kept eating. It was already more than he usually ate.

She stroked him slowly, smiling down at him. "That's it, that's Daddy's sweet boy."She told him, smirking

He had finished most of it, so he backed away to show that he was done, and picked up his tire again. It was obvious that he would be very unintentionally stubborn about eating.

She smiled, dumping the rest of it into the trash, quickly returning to next to the pen. "Do you wanna keep playing? Or do you want me to replace your bandages now?"

He wanted neither of those things. He waddled back to his pile and sat hunched over, facing the corner.

She sighed, going back to the couch after a bit of cleaning up.

As soon as she left, he tried to get his pathetic excuse for coverage off. She was already failing to meet the demons needs, considering he was horny constantly and got off at minimum 6 times a day.

She hummed gently as she read on the couch, considerably horny herself as she read through the pages of her research from the past few years.

He rolled onto his back, scooting along to free himself. Nope. He squeaked in frustration, moving to quite violently hump his new favourite tire.

She looks up at his squeak, chuckling at the sight she sees. Closing her book, she stood gracefully, walking over to him.

He froze as he noticed her, scrambling back to hide. If he pretended it never happened, maybe he wouldn't get in trouble.

She scooped him up, smiling wider than before. "Is baby, horny? Does he need Daddy's help to cum?"

He looked terrified, but nodded slightly, blushing. He had never had to rely on someone else to get off before, he had always had his hands. Something about needing help made him even more turned on.

She nodded, laying him down onto the couch as she slowly removed his leather thong. 

~~~

Seven panted quietly, now curled into a tiny naked ball at the corner of his couch, his eyes drooping from exhaustion, the lack of sleep finally catching up with him.

Muzikashi pet him gently, cooing to him sweetly. "So good. So good for me."

He licked her hands again, actually smiling slightly. He uncurled himself, hesitantly crawling into her lap, his tail tucked low from anxiety.

She hummed, scooping him up and taking him to the bedroom. "Is my little sweetheart tired? Does he wanna take a nap?"

He shook his head frantically, trying to look more awake. "I want to play!" He whined, already beginning to kick and throw a fit.

She stopped in her tracks, taking him back over to the pen. "Okay then, Sweetie."

"Thank fuck." He growled harshly. He was on edge again, eager to be away from her. It seemed the young demon would willingly deprive himself of sleep until he literally couldn't stay awake.

She sighed, going to the kitchen to get food for herself. She would wait for him to wear himself out. Easily.

He curled up behind his toy pile, his new favourite shelter. He liked having safe places to hide. Right now, he just wanted to rest, at least close his eyes for a minute or two without falling asleep.

After she made her snack, she sat back down onto the couch, picking up her book, and continuing where she had left off.

He could have stayed up much longer, but the sleepy little demon passed out on his stomach, his face smooshed comfortably against the carpeted floor.

A little while later, she had noticed he was asleep. "Aw, okay sweetie." She hummed, scooping him up to take him to his little nest.

The tired demon squeaked softly, opening his eyes slowly to make sure they weren't going anywhere bad. He didn't want the rest of his limbs taken too, and he was pretty sure she meant it when she said she was going to ruin his eyes.

She set him on the bed, covering him in blankets. Humming as she did, she pat his head. "Sleep well, baby. Tomorrow morning we can play more."

He stared at her suspiciously for a moment, scowling, before burrowing into his nest with a small sigh. "Bye." He grunted, not wanting her to stick around.

She walked out, going to her own sleeping place.

~~~

Seven would have slept forever if he could, but unfortunately even demons need potty breaks and food. He woke up feeling much better than before, even a little less cranky. Popping out from his nest, he crawled to the end of his bed and sat down, waiting for his human to come help him.

A little bit later from when he woke, Muzikashi came in smiling at the sight of her boy waiting for her. "Hi baby! Does baby need to go potty?" She asked, scooping him up.

He glared at her, clearly not very fond of mornings, or being made to wait for her at all. He responded only with a groan, and by kicking her. He was only a little bit less cranky after all.

She pet him gently, continuing the ritual esque thing from yesterday, of removing his leather thong and turning around with a pack of unopened meat.

He kicked her back when he was done, chirping to get her attention."I want caffeine now."

She shook her head, frowning. "Caffeine is bad and will make you feel even more sleep deprived later. No, you will eat some of this."She hummed at him, holding a piece of bacon over top of his head.

The demon shook his head, snarling. "Caffeine! I have coffee and soda, I want both!"

Her frown deepened, as the human picked him up again. "No." She spat at him, taking him to the bed.

Kaiser07/31/2019  
"I have a daily routine! I wake up, I drink my coffeesoda, I check my messages and I watch my porn and-" He suddenly looked very excited. "Human! Go get me The Starbucks! I have money somewhere around here."

She raised an eyebrow at him, almost laughing. "You enjoy that stuff?" She asked, confused as all hell.

"Enjoy coffee?" He tilted his head, unsure of why his minor Starbucks addiction was anything unusual. Many humans liked coffee shops.

She laughed, setting him down on the bed. "I assumed you didn't like it. It's such a girly thing. I don't like it, and everyone assumes I'm a female."She huffed, petting him.

"First of all, of course I like it, it tastes good. What's a 'girly thing'? And second, by human standards, you appear female. Although usually so do I!" He bounced excitedly, hoping she would agree to buy him his favourite coffee. Starbucks was wayyy too good to be denied.

She shook her head, not wanting to explain it. "No, no. Don't worry about it. Anyways, coffee is bad for you. It will make it harder for you to sleep. And ruin your appetite." She pet him gently.

The demon twisted his body, swiftly capturing her hand between his sharp fangs, careful but threatening. "I want my coffee!" He squeaked, his tail twitching angrily.

She sighed, frowning at him. "I am not getting you coffee. It's bad for you, baby." She told him once again, not going to get him anything if he was going to act like a shit.

He bit down harder, squeaking more furiously now. "You know what's bad for me-" He spat, before quickly cutting himself off. He released her captive hand and buried his face into her shirt, sighing. "I'm hungry."

She pet him, wincing as pain shot through her hand. "Here, I have some bacon and sausages for my little growing boy. And Daddy wants you too eat it all, okay?" She asked him, humming.

He nodded quietly, willing to accept just about anything to fill his coffee void.  
"Milk?" He chirped questioningly.

She nodded, grabbing a large bowl of milk for him. "Here you go, Baby." She smiled wide, petting his tiny belly.

He flashed a cautious smile, seeming very calm compared to just moments before. "Feed me."

She nodded, hiding her excitement. "Of course!" She smiled even wider, placing a sausage into his mouth.

He kept his face against her chest as he ate his fortunately very raw food. "I don't know why you like that so much." He mumbled.

She put more food into him, a look of lust over setting the excitement in her eyes. "It's a human thing." She lied to him.

"Humans often feed each other?" He asked, nibbling shyly on a piece of bacon. He could sense lust; he didn't miss the increase in her desire.

She nodded quickly. "Of course baby. But we often feed out pets as well." She didn't care if she was lying to him. She wanted him to stop being stressed.

"I'm more human than pet." He muttered, though he did relax some, pulling his head away to look up at her. Maybe this whole pet thing was some bizarre human love ritual..? The idea had never occurred to the young demon that perhaps this really was her affection. He frowned and stopped eating, lost in thought.

She frowned gently, pushing the meat towards him. "Baby, come on. Keep eating for Daddy." She said gently.

"No.." He whined, shaking his head and flopping backwards onto the bed. "I'm full."

Her frown deepened, staring down at him. "You are not. Eat. You have to finish it all for Daddy or I'll be mad."

He stared up at her, a sad look in his eyes. "Ok.." He simply whimpered and obediently opened his mouth.

She fed him more, smiling a bit. "Good boy."

Seven squirmed slightly, parting his lips as if he meant to speak. He continued eating and staring blankly at her, considering it

She pressed more food into him the instant she could, stroking and pressing gently on his stomach.

It very quickly became uncomfortable, but he tearfully ate what he was offered, slowly becoming more upset. Eventually, he broke. "Do you really love me? Human love?"

She looked at him, concern crossing her face. "Of course, baby! Why wouldn't I! I wouldn't do this for just anyone. I love you." She cuddled him close, making his belly hurt less. "Good boy."

"You don't understand, I'm not good, I did awful things." He sniffled, moaning as the pressure in his stomach lessened.

She shook her head. "That doesn't matter. What you did, doesn't matter anymore. It never happened. Forget about your past. What you did bad, who you hurt. Doesn't matter to me."

"Never hurt anyone." He grumbled. But she had a point. If she would treat him better than anyone in heaven or hell, maybe staying was worth it.

She held him closer, making sure his stomach was being relieved of the pain she had put into it that would make everything better.

"Milk?" He asked after a while, once he was calm and the food had settled. Gesturing to his bowl with a head tilt, he pulled away from her hesitantly.

She pushed it close we to him, smiling gently. She was happy. All she wanted was to make him happy.

He leaned close to it, carefully sticking his face into the liquid and quietly lapping it up.

She pet him gently, humming as he drank. "Such a good boy."

He sat up once he was satisfied, chirping happily though milk dripped from his chin. "Thank you, daddy." He nuzzled her, wiping the milk all over her shoulder.

She pet him, pulling him into her lap. "Good boy, finishing your breakfast. Why don't you take a nap. I promise to wake you up for lunch." She told him, giving him a few pats.

He shook his head, bouncing slightly. "Play time? TV? STARBUCKS?" he pleaded, not feeling sleepy at all

She thought about it, sighing. "You may watch TV while I go get you snackies from Starbucks. But no coffee. And you must not leave your nest while you watch TV, I don't want you to get hurt and in a position where you need my help and I can't help while I'm out."

He was totally going to leave the nest. He's a demon. "Yes daddy! I'll stay right here." He promised, crawling into the nest. "Will you get me hot chocolate, plleeeeaase?"

She nodded, scooping him and his nest up. She smiled at him, taking him to the pen in front of the TV. "There you go sweetie." Her words were dripping with sugar and love and she put him and his nest down.

He kissed her hand gently, giving it a few quick and loving slorps. The pen may be a small issue for him, but he didn't show his concern.

She pet him gently, getting up quickly. She put on a quick outfit, smiling and waving at him. "Bye bye. Be good."

He smiled widely at her, running in a quick circle as an odd but cute farewell. "I will!" He promised. What a liar.

She left, quickly locking the door. She ran over to the closest Starbucks, knowing the line would be death to get those pastries.

Seven almost immediately began examining his little pen's gate, hoping for an easy escape. He could probably manage a little bit of magic, too, if he really had to. It likely wouldnt come to that, though, as he quickly fed his tail through the barrier and began fiddling with the latch.

She hated waiting in line, but she had to get him some hot chocolate and a lot of pastries.

He eventually smacked the gate open, cheerfully hopping to his kitchen. Next challenge- open the fridge. He did this with some difficulty, using his teeth to pull it back. And the prize was his! He knocked a few sodas onto the tile floor and bit one open, lapping up the sweet fizzy contents like he would die without it.

She soon made her way back with for large hot chocolates and multiple pastries. She was humming loudly, excited to get back to her sweet good boy who deserves more.

Seven was on his third can by then, distractedly slurping up the heavenly liquid without even caring that he was licking it off his floor.

She unlocked the door, calling out to him. "Baby! Come here baby I brought you your hot chocolate!" She hummed, looking into the pen. "Where did you go..."

He quickly scrambled to shove himself into a lower cupboard, knocking over the few boxes of stale cereal he kept down there. The mess he had made would give him away, definitely, but for now he hoped to hide

She set down the food, snarling as she looked around. "Sweetie. I thought you said you'd be a good boy for Daddy?" She asked, a slight hiss in her voice. She soon came to the kitchen, noticing the soda and the mess and hissing louder. "Get out of that damn cupboard!"

He shrunk back and trembled in the dark corner, peeking out at her with wide eyes. His face was a sticky mess, and he smelled like lemon-lime fear.

She snarled at him, pulling him out of the cupboard. "You disgusting little rat! How the fuck dare you do this! I set rules down, and you disobeyed them!" She place a few hard spankings to his behind. "I went out to get you fucking Starbucks and not only did you make a mess, but you broke my rules about coffee! How fucking dare you!"

He squealed and tried to get away, sobbing from both the pain and fear. He had been yelled at very few times in his life, and it was terrifying to experience from someone so dangerous. "I- I-" He stuttered, his face soaked with tears "I just- but- I wanted it!" The demon wailed.

She dragged him to the pen, throwing him down in it. "I don't give a shit. You follow my rules or I do the next surgery tonight." She smacked him across the face, snarling down at him. "I'm going to make you complacent as a fucking house cat!" She hissed at him.

He crawled to his nest, shaking like a leaf against the warm blankets. He felt cornered, and anyone with half a brain should know better than to fuck with a cornered animal.  
He hissed back a halfhearted warning, his tail rigid and dripping fangs bared. He didn't want to hurt her, though. He loved that she loved him and he loved her a little bit by now too.

She stood up straight, staring down at him. "Go to fucking sleep or I'll put you to sleep myself." She threatened, walking out of the room. She went to retrieve her drugs, wanting to start as soon as possible.

"Please! I'll be good!" He called after her, not wanting to give up his abilities to speak or see. Sure, they would come back eventually. But he was just so weak and inexperienced, his pathetic magic and natural healing was inching along at a snails pace. At this rate it would take ages to regenerate fully, years to heal wounds a greater demon could fix in a week.

She brought her materials with her, a mask over her mouth and a nurses gown on. She didn't speak to him, but lifted him up by the collar, hissing behind the mask. She would make sure he was hurt by this, and could only trust her and no one else.

He choked, kicking and pawing desperately towards the floor as the harsh leather dug into his throat. He wanted to just shut down, go to sleep and hide, but he knew he would wake up worse than before. "Please, daddy, I'll be good, I'll be good!" He struggled to speak, his stuttered words sounding strangled and weak.

She stared down at him, placing him down onto the table. She sighed, stroking his face. "I'm sorry, baby. But this is necessary. I have to do this. To fix you."

"You don't have to do surgery, I swear, I'll stop talking, I won't get out again." He promised, attempting to lick her hand as he had done earlier.

She smirked, a sadistic look on her face. "I can't trust you anymore~ I need to fix you~"

He didn't respond to her, knowing it was a battle he'd already lost just by being there. Instead, the demon swallowed thickly, closing his eyes tight and muttering a quiet prayer. He needed help, he wanted out of here. No one would hear him, though.

She covered his mouth with a white washcloth, waving at him a little. "Bye bye, sweet boy. Daddy's going to fix you! And then you can be happy. Finally happy." She crooned at the demon, forcing him to lose consciousness any way she could.

He very quickly passed out, his violently trembling body slowing to a more relaxed state. It wasn't like he wanted to be awake for whatever was about to happen to him, anyway.

She stroked him gently, humming. "Good boy. It's time!" She screeched, starting the surgery.

~~~

The drugged demon could only sleep and hope his begging had done a little good.  
He's gonna wake up way later in the day.

~~~

After a while, he once again began twitching and softly squeaking until he was fully awake. His eyes snapped open and he winced, emitting an odd, raspy whimper/scream of both pain and disappointment.

Muzikashi soon came in, humming gently. "Oh, hello sweet baby~ How is my little growing boy doing~"

Seven stared cautiously at her blurred figure, squeaking quietly again. He then put his head down, not wanting to look at her. He couldn't talk, or see well, but he felt hopeless and incredibly loved all at once.

She scooped him up, bringing him to the prepared bedroom. "Good boy! Daddy's here, Daddy's here." She cooed at the demon, placing him in his nest.

He curled into the blankets with a small, shaky sigh of defeat, licking her weakly as an unusual but so far effective way of showing he loved and forgave her.

She cuddled him close, smiling wider. She had set up a small TV in the room, to give him entertainment while he had to heal.

He shivered against her, sniffing and whimpering softly. At least she wouldn't make him sleep all day or stay in his nest with nothing to do, it seemed. But given his state, everything was blurred and hard to make out.

"Do you wanna listen to music, Sweet boy? Or are you hungry now?" She asked him, petting him.

The demon stared quietly, unsure of how to respond, so he simply nodded. He wanted both.

She quickly turned on the TV, playing some music through there. She then grabbed her sweetheart some big raw meats, putting them close to his mouth.

He glanced over at her and squinted, his head already aching from the sudden stress on his eyes. He shut them tight and accepted the meat, grumbling in grunts and high pitched growling sounds.

She pet him gently, laughing a little. "Good boy~ Keep on eating for Daddy. Daddy needs you to eat more and more."

He tilted his head, managing to look both adorable and judgemental all at once with a light scowl. He was clearly still a little out of it from the drugs and scarring events, but under that he really did enjoy being with her. So, he kept pushing onwards, munching away at the tough meat and continuing with the animalistic commentary.

She nodded, smiling wider. "I know, I know. Just keep eating for me." She cuddled him closer. Smiling at him.

He shrugged, leaning into her as he tried to finish up his food. Even just a few bites was usually his limit, but she praised him so much for just eating that he really did think it was something so important.

She soon ran out of meat, stroking her pets stuffed belly. "There you go. Good boy. All done."

He moaned quietly, arching his back to rub his stomach against her hand. He opened his eyes again, grinning up at her.

She smirked, her other hand stroking lower and lower. "Shh... Good boy..."

He was clearly very excited, he wasn't ashamed of showing that sort of thing. Another high pitched sound of need left his lips, and he loudly repeated it.

She was soon jerking him off, cooing and cooing at him. Praising him.

The demon buried his face in her shirt, unapologetic as he made a sticky mess all over her hand.

She brought her hand up to the demons mouth, humming. "Lick." She commanded.

Another small grumble, before he obediently licked his own cum from her hand, sucking gently on her fingers. Obviously he wouldn't mind the taste, he loved it.

She laughed, hugging him close. She had already cleaned up before he woke, so now all she had to do is make sure he didn't rip his stitches or hurt his eyes.

He didn't fight, just closed his eyes and rested against her. His headache was getting worse as he tried process his new and very blurry world, and his eyes hurt anyway, so it was probably time for him to take a nap. The demon was completely willing to sleep now, anyway, seeing as he wasn't very afraid of his human anymore.

She held him to her chest, nuzzling him close. "Good boy. Good, good boy." She purred, humming a sweet tune.

He fell asleep easily, nuzzling into her chest with his arms up on her shoulders. He seemed very comfortable that way.

She smiled, slowly falling asleep with him. "Nini..."

~~~

He stayed asleep for a long time. It helped his body to heal faster, but it also helped him to digest the ridiculous amounts of raw meat his human was feeding him. After several hours, he woke up on top of her, blinking awake before pawing and squeaking at her, too.

When she woke, she smiled at him, hands reaching for her sweet little pets waist. "Morning, baby. Did Daddy's good boy sleep good last night?"

He chirped dully and nodded, rubbing his eyes with his little arms. He assumed they had a routine by now, and he was not going to be very playful until they went through with it.

She scooped him up, taking him to the restroom. Going through the quick routine of removing his thong and cleaning it gently.

Good, at least she knew the plan. He did his business and squeaked happily up at her, ready to move on to the next step; eating.

She took him to the kitchen, grabbing him a bit more meat than last night, and then a large bowl of milk. "Here you go, sweetie."

He glared at it, shaking his head. She was already pushing him past his limits with even smaller amounts of food, he didn't think he could manage that at all.

"Please, baby. Daddy needs you to eat. It will make me oh so happy." She pleaded, petting him happily

He growled up at her, but soon nodded. He would give it a chance, at least. She hadn't forced him to finish anything he couldn't handle yet, so he decided to just trust her judgement. He thrust his head towards the table, hoping to finally sit there again.

She shook her head, moving him to a small nest on the couch. "Here, baby. Lay down here and eat." She pet him more, enjoying it. But, in this nest on the couch were his feathers.

He squeaked happily, nuzzling his precious pair of feathers before turning to his food, beginning to happily tear at the meat.

She smiled, stroking him gently as she sat down next to him. "Good boy. Grow big for Daddy."

Once again, the questioning look, and another small noise of confusion. This time, he stopped eating and stared at her, waiting for an answer to the question he couldn't ask.

She blushed gently, shaking her head at him. She had grown very many feelings for the demon as well. "I-It's nothing, baby."

He leaned back, flopping down with a small huff. He was ignoring his food until he got his answer.

She sighed, petting him gently. "Please, Baby. I can't explain it easily..." She glanced away.

He stared harder, squinting at her blurred form and chirping loudly. He needed to know!

"You're unhealthily thin!" She lied, staring at the demons stomach sadly

He considered this, looking down at his sticklike figure and exposed ribs. But he shook his head. Most demons were thin as skeletons, deprived of nutrients down in hell. They didn't need food to live.

She sighed again, nodding. "Fine. You know what it is? I have a kink, okay." She looked away, suddenly very self conscious

He laughed. He was a demon of lust, he knew when something was a kink, she didn't need to tell him. He grunted to get her attention, wanting more of an explanation.

She shook her head, frowning. "I said I can't explain. It's too difficult."She muttered, frowning.

He turned away from her, chattering scornfully at her and sticking his nose up. He was still just as much a tricky rodent as ever.

She scooped him into her lap, sighing. If she couldn't explain it she would show him.

He gasped quietly, staring up at her. He didn't know what she was doing, and hoped it wasn't another punishment.

She grabbed the food, placing it to his mouth. "Eat." She ordered.

He turned away with a small grunt, not yet satisfied with her explanation of the kink.

She snarled, frowning. "Eat or I won't explain it, Pig." She growled at him.

He raised an eyebrow at her, even more confused. Wasn't he supposed to be a ferret? Sighing, he opened his mouth boredly.

She stuffed it into him, letting the lustful idea of him nice and plump. Very, very big. And she would make it all. Make him huge.

He choked, eyes wide as he gulped down the chunk of meat with much difficulty. He understood, somewhat, and it both frightened and excited him.

She cooed, smiling wider. "Good little, Glutton." She hummed, filling him with more food

He squirmed and whined as she stuffed him full, already hard again. Gluttony was never a sin he considered himself close to, but damn it did feel good. He moaned around a mouthful of food, leaning back and taking it.

One hand moved down, but not to remove his thong. Rather to massage his stomach. "Eat and eat and eat. Eat until you are fat and plump." She purred.

He pushed himself into her hand again, starting to struggle as he gnawed at the food he was being quite forcefully fed. He began squeaking loudly, wanting something easier to eat.

She pulled over the giant bowl of milk, smiling wide. "Drink up, my sweet little glutton~"

He sipped at it eagerly, clearly pleased by the change of food. The milk went down much easier, but even shortly after he began drinking, his stomach felt even more full.

She rubbed the ever growing stomach. Even if it was a little, soon he would be so much bigger. "Good boy. Almost done the milk, then you can go sleep this meal off."

He whined at her, shaking his head. He didn't want to sleep, he'd just woken up. But still, he continued to drink his milk, seeming somewhat annoyed by the messy bowl.

She tilted it a bit when it got low, a piece of her mind knowing she would make him sleep. It would be easier if he ate warm food, but it would work.

As soon as he finished, he fled, tumbling off the couch with a loud huff. He began awkwardly waddle-crawling as fast as he could away from her- which was not very fast at all.

She sighed, scooping him up into her strong arms. "No no no. Come on. It's bed time little one." She carried him to the bed, bringing his feathers with her.

Seven whined louder, flailing his nubs and wriggling as he was forced back to his bed. He both hated and loved how easily she could take him wherever she wanted.

She stroked him gently, kissing him on top of his head. "Good boy. Go to sleep and Daddy will give you a surprise for lunch." She cooed at the demon, placing the feathers on his head in a cute way.

He chirped, curling into his nest obediently and huffing up at her for approval. He pawed at his feathers, and grinned, attempting to look cute.

She pet him, smiling. "Good boy. Such a good boy for Daddy. If you want that delicious treat that will be ready by lunchtime, then you better sleep."

He purred, closing his eyes to show he was willing to sleep for his treat- though, he opened one eye to watch her reaction, absolutely loving the praise. It was new to him, and he was already addicted to it.

She cuddled him close, putting on a small set of headphones as she sat with him. "Such a sweet little Glutton. I cannot wait until you are much, much bigger."

He yawned, curling up tightly and closing his eyes again. He nuzzled against her before shutting down again, forcefully knocking himself out with spooky demon magics.

She soon left to prepare lunch and the treat.

~~~

Seven woke up alone, so logically, he began to squeak furiously at the floor. He wanted down, he couldn't get down, because his owner put his bed too high up!

She soon came in, scooping him up in her arms. "Did my sweet boy sleep well?" She asked, being very careful with him. The stitches were very delicate, and he could be seriously hurt if they tore.

He nodded, snuggling into her arms with a little chirp of contentment. He was ready for his treat, and he showed her he was exited with a few genttle wiggles.

She quickly took him to eat, telling him that he would get his treat once he ate. "Come on. Eat up, sweet boy."

He complained about it, growling and grumbling at the human, but he still quickly began tearing away at his lunch, faster than he's likely ever eaten anything in his so far short life.

She pet him, smiling wide. One hand pet the demon, the other hand reaching down to her pants, but it was out of his sight line.

He chirped happily, nuzzling against her in between his determined bites. He got so excited he even began growling at his food, hopping back and lunging forward to eat it.

She giggled in a lustful haze. She was almost moaning out loud as she fed him. "Good boy. Good boy for Daddy. His treat is almost ready, so finish up!"

He squeaked with joy at the praise, hurriedly gulping down the rest of his lunch before the fullness of his stomach caught up to him.

She paused her touching, letting both hands pet his tightening belly. "Almost done, sweetie. Don't worry."

He moaned, standing patiently, although he trembled from anticipation, and from the intensity of sweet lust that enveloped him.

She smiled, stopping her petting as she moved how he was laying. "Open wide for Daddy's treat, Baby." She cooed, removing her skirt.

He obediently opened his mouth, drooling slightly as he squeaked more excitedly with need.

~~~

A few weeks had passed since Muzikashi had changed Seven properly. He watched him very carefully, noticing every single centimeter added to his waist. How his appetite was increasing. God. He would be huge soon! "Baby!" She called for him, smiling. "Come and eat, Daddy made you a snack!"

The fluffed up noodle perked up from his place in a makeshift nest, sniffing the air curiously before sleepily stumbling towards the sound of her voice. He obviously wasn't so afraid now, having found ways to get what he wanted. And anyway, as he had already admitted, the poor demon's quality of life had greatly increased- even without a large percentage of his limbs. Now his once prominent bones were covered up with a satisfying layer of squishy fat, and he expelled his food much less now. He still got sick sometimes, though.  
Having found his way to the girl, Seven snoofed her feet, before tilting his head up to face her, giving an excited wiggle as he waited for his snack.

She smiled wide as she looked down at him, petting his hair gently. She looked very happy with him.  
"Here you go baby! Smwek." It was a plate covered in raw meat. Bacon, chicken, beef and lamb covered a large portion of rice. As she picked it up, she lifted up Seven as well. Still easy for her. Probably would continue to be.

He squeaked at her in loud protest, straining towards the enticing platter of meats. Unable to reach his snack, Seven instead began to nuzzle into her shoulder, rumbling softly in displeasure. He had become much more food driven lately, meaning he would let her do just about anything to him if he got a nice treat out of it.

Setting him down in one of his multiple nests, she placed the food in front of him as well. "Eat up for daddy." She cooed, stroking his plumpening body. She would require his measurements soon.

The moment he was placed in the nest, he began eating quickly, swallowing most bits whole. He rarely chewed his food, instead gulping it down like he hadn't eaten in years. As before, he still clicked and chirped up at her as he ate showing his pleasure towards the meal by wiggling his body as he ate, though mostly his rear.

Muzikashi continued to pet his tail, starting to play with the demons hole. "Good, good boy~ Eating it all up for Daddy~" She purred, pressing a vibrator into him.

Seven lifted his tail and moaned suddenly, seeming a bit startled by the intrusion. However, it wasn't new to the boy. The surprise quickly wore off, and he didn't even lift his head from the plate. He was already almost done, still scarfing down a delicious pile of slimey chicken and licking the remnants of other meats from the plate.

She patted his larger bottom, smiling at him happily. "Perfect. Is my baby all filled up? Is his belly all full up from eating so much of Daddy's treats?" She tried to keep him as full as possible at all times of the day.

He nodded, wobbly rising to his paws before falling sideways, rolling clumsily onto his back to stretch out and display his slightly hardened tummy. He smiled softly up at her, unable to wiggle much now.

She pressed down on him, smiling lustfully. As she hummed, she moved the vibrator inside of him, pressing up against his prostrate and quickly moving it away. "Look~" She cooed, rubbing his belly. "So much bigger than when I got here~"

He whined, pushing his body towards the source of fleeting pleasure and straining slightly to see his own body. The demon chirped merrily in agreement, wiggling the best he could to make his body jiggle.

She purred gently, moving a hand up to play with the demons budding breasts and nipples. "Oh, so so good~"

He squealed quietly, moving his head awkwardly to nuzzle against her hand. Another long, desperate whine left him. He was always so impatient when it came to pleasure, and her slow pace and teasing was still somewhat new.

As she giggled, she pressed farther into him, smiling wide. "Ate so much for daddy~ You're becoming so fat and lazy, a beautiful noodle just for me~" She crooned, pulling out the measuring tape she oh so adored.

He chirped and purred, emitting soft noises of pleasure at her words. He completely agreed, and loved every part of it. Sighing happily, Seven tilted his head back in a subtle show of submission, though he squinted curiously at the tape. He wasn't sure what it was, and quietly worried that it may be painful, but still trusted her completely.

She reached under him, wrapping the tape gently around his soft middle. Humming, she smiled to see his waist was now at 32 inches.  
"Wow baby! A whole twelve inches since last time!"

He wiggled violently with pure joy, grinning at her pleased reaction. So that's what the item was; a happiness device! He had no clue what an inch actually was but fuck if it didn't excite him beyond belief.

She pet him belly happily, scooping the small demon up. "You still got a lot to go for Daddy. Can you fit anymore in there? Or is it nap time for Daddy's sweet angel?" She purred, holding him close.

He began to chew on her shirt, eyes wide at her question. He felt like he should be mad, regardless of the fact that 'angel' was just a sweet pet name, but even though it was completely inappropriate for a literal demon he loved it too much to care. So of course he would eat more- he still hated naps, anyway.

She smiled at him happily, knowing that 'Angel' was probably not the best thing to say. But she didn't care. "Okay, okay. Only a little more though, you need a nap. You look so tired. Don't you want to be able to have the energy to play later?"

Seven growled, not aggressively, just in mild annoyance and disagreement. No, he didn't need energy, he needed toys. And food. He tugged at her shirt insistently.

She swiftly carried him to the kitchen, setting him in the empty sink while she grabbed him more of the delicious raw meats she had.  
"Shh... It's okay. I'll get you all full so you can sleep. I know how you feel. You're such a dirty pig that you can't sleep without being packed to the brim."

Being the asshole that he is, the little demon turned away, still softly growling and hunched over a bit defensively. It was really the only way he could show protest anymore.  
Though, she was partially correct. As lazy as the boy had become, he still rarely slept unless in physical pain, drugged, or ridiculously stuffed.

She pulled out more meat, enough to stuff him when he was empty. So surely, it would be quick so she could get him to sleep in his adorable nests. She knew exactly what she was doing.  
"Maybe if you're good, Daddy will tie you up and fuck you hard."

He perked up at that offer, glancing back at her momentarily. That was something worth behaving for, he decided after a moment, spinning himself around again with some difficulty.

She giggled, taking the chance to stuff some meat into his mouth. She had been doing this long enough that she knew what he wanted. Second on his list to food now, he wanted sex. He was a horny little guy.

He quickly gulped it down, already attempting to hump the side of the sink. Rubbing his dick against basically everything wasn't new, he had done it the whole time he'd been with her but rarely managed to actually get off from it.

She placed pressure down on his hips, beginning to chastise him. "Uh uh. No masturbation, boy. Daddy is the one who gets you off. Nothing else." She smiled as she said that, shoving more meat in his mouth.

He whined loudly, resuming his earlier grumbling and growling in between the forceful bites of food, and attempting to more subtly grind against the surface.

Her smiled quickly turned into a scary frown as she pressed down harder on his hips to keep them in place. "Didn't I tell you to behave. Do you want me to take away your orgasms for a week?"

He immediately stopped. Besides cutting off his arms, that was without a doubt the best way to control him. The poor demon would literally have emotional meltdowns without sex, it had become vital to his very existence, thanks to the bullshit curses he endured thanks to heaven.

The smile quickly returned as she finished feeding him to bursting. "Good boy, Sevy~" she purred, scooping him up.

The demon groaned quietly, feeling a bit sore but still pleased for the most part. It was hard to be irritated with her or his situation when she was so good to him. He nuzzled into her again, pawing demandingly at her arm now.

She rolled her eyes, setting him down into the nest with his feathers that rested on their shared bed. "Oh? Does baby want me to jerk him off so he can sleep?"

Well, yes, but no. He considered that, but really, he wanted to go watch tv, not sleep. A nice porno would do, even if he couldn't see it anymore. Maybe an erotic audiobook.  
He walked in a clumsy, rushed circle, demonstrating the amount of energy he still had. He doesn't need sleep!

She pressed him into the nest, the frown returning. "Sleep. That's an order. How do you expect to get fatter for me if you burn all those precious calories! Sleep." She hissed, slapping his stuffed belly.

He struggled weakly against her, yelping at the sudden pain on his swollen tummy. He wanted to go watch tv, it wasn't fair that he had to sleep, and certainly not without being touched first!

She proceeded to glare at him, grabbing something from the side table. Four black straps to keep him stuck on the bed.  
"Either you sleep or you don't move while I stuff you until you burst."

Trembling, the tiny demon pressed his face into the nest, sniffling almost inaudibly. The threat was completely possible and he didn't even dare to imagine how excruciating it would be to have the lining of his stomach tear. He moved slightly to gaze up at her, peering out with one wide, watery gray eye. He was such a pitiful thing lately, and he was determined to save his nonexistant ego and use that to his advantage.

"Rest my darling. It's very important." She hummed gently. She would never break her toy like that. It would be boring. For now, she would threaten so he would obey her, only to forget about the pain the next day. It was so much fun.

He whined meekly, pawing at his nest as he had just a built earlier pawed at her arm. He didn't want to be alone. If his daddy made him sad then she had to fix it, in his opinion.

She sat down next to him, turning on some soft music for her lovely little pet to fall asleep to. "Come on. In my lap." She ordered him, patting her thighs

He struggled to lift his heavy body, finding it much harder now that he was already laying down. But the persistent little nightmare was determined to make it, and he did, falling into her lap with a grunt of effort. He then pushed against her in order to lay on his back, presenting his rounded belly and painfully hardened dick expectantly. He was an entitled pet, after all.

She stroked his belly gently, lust dusting her gaze. She could ignore his problem, and focus on the belly. Or, she could play with him, and force him to cum so painfully stuffed. Both would hurt either emotionally or physically. Either way she'd have the advantage. So, she played with him. Finally pleasuring him.

He winced, already incredibly sensitive and sore from waiting much longer than he usually preferred. But it still felt good, and he loved the attention, the affection. He loved her, especially.

She proceeded to jerk him off quickly. She was bored it showed on her face that she was. She wanted him bigger. She wanted it quickly.

He squirmed for a moment before finally curling up, nuzzling lovingly against her lap as he prepared to finally sleep. He knew she seemed unhappy with him, but he didn't know how to help.

"Good boy. Rest now, my darling." She purred gently, turning off the music.

For a while he pushed his face against her leg but didn't sleep, just laid there enjoying the feeling of being with her. But his belly hurt still and his eyes drifted close despite his best efforts to stay awake.

She smiled happily, finally getting a moment of rest with this demon. It was difficult to care for him, yet, she loved to do it.

He passed out rather quickly, but that didn't keep him from clinging to her in his sleep, or at least clinging as well as possible. He was a mischief boy, but really, the sad demon just badly wanted to please her.

She slowly pet him until she also fell asleep. Good, she would play with him when he woke up. He would be happy and forget his old life.

~~~

Seven woke up first, pressed close against her with a small, damp portion of her shirt in his mouth. He carefully released her, before harshly ramming his head right into her chest and squeaking/screaming as loudly as he could manage.

A small giggle peeped from her as she opened her eyes to see her sweet boy. "Hey, come on. Don't hurt Daddy or I won't make you breakfast."

His eyes went wide and he shook his head quickly, nuzzling the same place he had bumped her as a quick apology. That didn't last long though, he quickly flopped and bounced his way to the edge of the bed, peeking over onto the ground and wiggling his butt enthusiastically. He didn't give her time to get fully awake as he was already full of energy.

She smirked, scooping him up and placing him on the ground. She was secretly fangirling inside. He was so damn cute! "Good boy! So so cute! Come on, Daddy's making delicious bacon."

The chubby little demon trotted proudly towards the kitchen, feeling quite lucky that the space was familiar, so his near blindness had no impact on his navigation. He barely had any difficulty walking around anymore, besides the impending issue that his body may become too big or heavy to haul around on his weak little nubs.

She smiled wide, watching him waddle away. He would be easy to immobilize, but she wanted him to waddle around for so much longer. He should get some exercise more often.

He broke into a lower cupboard as soon as he reached the kitchen, squeezing inside and snoofing around for an easy snack while he waited for her to catch up and make his breakfast. He had plans for the day! (mostly laze around and demand rubs and scritches) but today was the day he finally attempted a real escape- with permission and supervision from his daddy, of course.

First though, food.

She came in quickly, smiling at him. "Come on, get out of there, Sweetie. I need you out of there or no food "She crossed her arms over her chest, frowning a tad bit. She didn't want that.

He fell out quickly, scrambling over to playfully headbutt her feet. He growled once and bounced away, lifting his tail and squawking loudly up at her, attempting to challenge the human.

She swiftly scooped him, placing him into the sink as she did yesterday. It was a funny sight and an easy way to quickly grab him food before she started letting him exercise.

He let out a long, loud scream of frustration, before collapsing into the metal pit with a loud sigh. He was defeated too easily! He rested his head on the counter as he watched her prepare his food for a minute, making his usual animalistic but snarky sounding remarks. When that got boring, the 'clever' boy decided to turn the sink on over himself, hissing loudly at the sudden flow of water.

A quick thwap sounded as she spanked his behind, frowning. "Bad boy!" She quickly turned off the water, staring down at him. "The hell were you thinking? Gonna drown yourself?"

He let out an undignified squeak as he huddled into the corner of the small sink, his ears pinned back as he stared innocently up at her. Then, he flicked his wet tail towards her with a devilish little grin, sending droplets of water into her face.

She proceeded to spank him, putting the meat back into the fridge.  
"I guess no breakfast if you're going to not only be rude, but also disobedient."  
She frowned, glaring as she spanked.

He pouted, trying not to show that it hurt him. He was only playing, he thought bitterly, if she intended to have a good pet she absolutely shouldnt have chosen a demon and a ferret mixed. He told her this with a loud, strained and garbled stream of angry grunts and growls, flinching away from the harsh smacks.

She picked him up, dropping him on the floor.  
"Run. Or I'll chase you with pots and pans until you do it better."  
She threatened, glaring at him.

He squealed aggressively as he hit the floor, somewhat hurt as he struggled to regain his footing. Still, terrified and confused, the sore little demon limped/waddled off as fast as he could, fleeing towards the bathroom.

She ran past him, closing the off limit areas. Crap! If he tried to escape she would have to do the final surgery and risk killing him. Well, it's the price you pay to make someone happy. "Go!" She ordered. "Faster!"

He ignored her and leapt into the clothing filled bathtub, quickly burrowing into the nest. He didn't want to escape, he just wanted to hide until she would accept some sincere guilty licks as an apology.

She hit him again, growling at him. She kicked him out, locking the bathroom door.  
"No nests until you finish running."

He stopped to sit on her feet, tears dripping from his cheeks as he stared up at her. He didn't like this game at all! He nuzzled into her legs and chirped softly.

She didn't change her expression, steeling herself. She couldn't let him win.  
"Seven, you know what happens if you disobey me. I do the final surgery on you. One wrong move on my part and you die. Either you entrust me this way or I force it."

He rolled onto his back, whimpering and tilting his head back. See, he was submitting, definitely not disobeying. He wasn't afraid of dying, he couldn't die, not permanently. He was afraid of her hurting him though, he knew she probably wouldn't want him if he was braindead or disabled for over a year.

The girl pet him softly, sighing.  
"There you go, bud. I'll get you your breakfast soon."


End file.
